


Putukan Na!

by Sojuexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Large Cock, M/M, Milking, Porn With Plot, Post Mpreg, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo
Summary: Papa Bhie and Daddy CY spends the New Year in Baguio with their family.At dahil bati na sila, ibang pagbabati naman ang gagawin nila.Alternatively, new year same tite ang titira kay Papa Bhie.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 31





	Putukan Na!

**Author's Note:**

> Siguro naman tulog na mga bata? 
> 
> Syemprw di na naman ako nag-proofread. Typo Master nga di ba?

Dumating silang pamilya sa rest house ng mga Park bandang alas sais ng gabi. Bitbit nilang dalawa ang mga napamiling kung ano ano habang naka-sabit din kay Chanyeol ng carrier ni Yohan. 

Masayang sumalubong si Toben kay Baekhyun at pilit din sumasampa kay Chanyeol dahil gusto nitong mahalikan si Yohan. Si Yohan talaga pakay ni Toben, wala s'yang pakialam kay Chanyeol. 

As always. 

"Oh, ang dami n'yan ha!" Naka-ngiting sabi ng ama ni Chanyeol at tinulungan sila.

"Mga pasalubong po yan, Tito Dad." 

"Nako, mukhang marami kang papasalubungan!" 

Baekhyun chuckles. "Opo, Tito. Marami po'ng friends from work din eh? Paalis na rin po kasi ako doon by mid January so, susulitin ko na." 

"Tara na sa loob? Kain na tayo." 

"Give us a minute, Dad. Palit lang po kami ng clothes especially Yohan. Sunod po kami." ani Chanyeol. 

Gusto na rin n'ya muna mag-pahinga. Ang bigat na kasi ni Yohan, nakaka-pagod bitbitin, sa totoo lang pero ayaw n'ya mag-reklamo kay Baekhyun. Ginusto n'ya to eh.

"Come on, let's get you changed, baby!" Baekhyun takes Yohan from Chanyeol at dumiretso sa kwarto nila habang naka-buntot si Chanyeol sa kanila. 

He changed the little boy into his pajamas, long-sleeved at makapal ang tela dahil malamig sa Baguio lalo na ngayong panahon. 

Si Chanyeol din nag-palit na into more comfortable clothing. A plain shirt and a pair of running shorts. Nag-hilamos na rin ito pagkatapos ay kinuha ang anak at nilaro para magkaroon ng oras ang isa para mag-palit at mag-wash up din. 

"Yohan, you want to watch Baby Shark? Say Daddy muna?" Ani Chanyeol sa anak n'yang inaabot na naman ang cellphone n'ya. 

"Ayan, kaya nawiwili yan na cellphone ng cellphone, nako! Kunsintidor!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun mula sa banyo.

"Daaaady! Dali na, Yohan! Your unfair, anak eh! You can say Papa but not Daddy?" 

The little boy giggles nang makita ang pag-nguso ng ama. 

"Daaaady! Come on, Yohan say it!"

"Hay nako, tara na sa labas. Inaantay na tayo nila Tita Mom." Baekhyun chuckles paglabas ng banyo at nangaasar na naka-ngisi kay Chanyeol, he then picks up the toddler.

The latter looks utterly defeated, tampong tampo sa anak nila. 

"Ikaw, Yohan ha! Daddy is tampo na!" 

"Wala s'yang pake, Mahal." Papa Bhie and Yohan both laughs bago sila lumabas ng kwarto at iniwan ang Daddy Chanyeol nilang naghuhumaba ang nguso.

By seven something, lumabas din silang tatlo magkabilang hawak ng mga magulang n'ya ang kamay ni Yohan habang pinapabayaan nila itong maglakad. Paminsan minsan, sabay nilang hahatakin pataas ito at papaliparin kunyari. Yohan loves it at tatawa naman ng pagka-lakas lakas ang bata. His little shrieks would resonate around the halls hanggang sa kusina. 

"Yohanie!" Yumi runs over sa pinsan n'ya at sinalubong ng yakap. 

"Anak, careful ha! Don't hug him too tight!" paalala ni Ate Yoora. 

Yumi takes Yohan to the table at doon, iniupo ng lolo nila si Yohan sa high chair sa gita nila ni Mama Park. 

The grandparents are spending as much time as they can with their grandchildren dahil after ng holidays, malamang matagal na naman nila bago makita ang mga ito. 

The family ate dinner in peace at nagku-kwentuhan ng kung ano ano hanggang matapos sila kumain. 

They spent a little while sa sala, pinapanood mag-laro sina Yumi at Yohan habang si Toben binabantayan silang dalawa. 

By ten thirty, they all decided to go back to their rooms and call it a night. Si Yohan, nakatulog na kaya binitbit na rin ito ng Tita Yoora n'ya papunta sa kwarto nila. 

Tahimik ang paligid kung saan nandoon ang property ng mga Park sa Baguio. 

Pito ang kwarto doon at pwera pa ang Maids' quarters. 

Sa Master's nandoon ang mga magulang nila Chanyeol at Yoora samantalang sa tapat nito ay ang kwarto ni Yoora at ng pamilya n'ya. 

On the other end of the hall, nandoon si Chanyeol, Baekhyun at Yohan. Far from the others, kagaya ng plano ni Chanyeol, syempre na-plano nq nya lahat no. Kaya nga ngayong gabi, silang dalawa lang at wala ang bata dahil doon sa kabilang kwarto matutulog ito with his cousin, Ate Yumi. 

Chanyeol crawls into the bed na may ngisi sa mukha. Baekhyun's on the edge, wearing a robe and doing his nightly beauty routine sa harap ng salamin. 

"Hi, love..." Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's exposed shoulder. "Matutulog na tayo agad?" 

"Chanyeol Yuri tigilan mo ako ha, inaantok na ako." 

"Akala ko bati na tayo?" ngumuso si Chanyeol habang nakapatong ang baba sa balikat ni Baekhyun. 

The latter scoffs at umirap, "Oo nga. Gusto mo mag-away tayo ulit? Tigilan mo nga ako ha!" itinabi n'ya ang mga skincare products isa isa habang si Chanyeol tahimik s'yang pinapanood. 

He stands up to check on Yohan sana sa kabilang kwarto pero nagawa na ni Chanyeol kanina yun, he texted Ate Yoora at sabi nito mahimbing na ang tulog ng mga bata. 

Tulog na ang mga bata, pwede na mag-kalat?

So, instead na hayaang maka-labas si Baekhyun, hinabol ito ng isa at hinatak sa may bewang bago iniharap sa kanya. 

"Dito ka na lang..."

"Chanyeol, ano ba! Para kang pusa, ang landi landi mo! Si Yohan, titignan-"

"He's sound asleep, Mahal! I asked Ate kanina, okay na."

He takes a step closer at sinimulang papakin ang leeg ni Baekhyun. 

"Tulog na ang anak natin, ako naman alagaan mo, baby... Tagal mo na akong di inalagaan eh." 

Kagat labing nakapikit si Baekhyun, nakatingala at binabaling ang ulo upang bigyan ng daan ang mga halik ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Baekhyun's not gonna lie, he missed this. Isang buwan mahigit din s'ya nag-inarte. Isang buwan na puro subtle teasing lang ang ginagawa n'ya kay Chanyeol.

They deserve a treat. 

Dahan dahang hinila ni Chanyeol ang tali ng robe nito at unti unting tinatanggal sa katawan ng fiancee n'ya, kasabay nito ang pagbaba ng mgahalik n'ya papunta sa dibdib ng isa. 

"Ako na lang pala magaalaga sa iyo, okay? Babawi ako, baby." he said in his baritone voice before starting to latch on Baekhyun's nipple. 

"Shit-" Napa-kapit s'ya sa buhok ni Chanyeol, his knees buckled, nanghihina na agad. "M-Mahal... wag mo ubusan si Yohan!"

Ngumisi lang si Chanyeol against his nipple nang marinig ang paalala. Marami pa namang stock ng gatas ang anak nila sa ref eh. Kay Daddy muna itong gatas from Papa. 

Inikot ikot ni Chanyeol ang dulo ng dila sa utong ni Baekhyun na lalong nagpahigpit ng kapit nito sa kanya. He would occasionally bite it kaya napapa-ungol si Baekhyun. 

"Louder, Mahal. Para marinig nila sa kabilang kwarto." 

He receives a slap on the shoulder pero tumawa lang si Chanyeol bago lumipat sa kabilang utong. Humihigpit na rin ang bawat pisil n'ya sa bewang at pwet ni Baekhyun. Maya maya pa, lumuhod si Chanyeol and left little kisses along Baekhyun's navel travelling down to his pubis. 

He indulges himself sa lasa ng balat ni Baekhyun inches away from where his fiancee wants him to be, slowly licking and nipping Baekhyun's milky white skin habang mapanuksong naka-titig sa kanya. 

Ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol, humahaplos sa magkabilang hita nito. Dama n'ya ang gaspang ng sa bawat hagod. 

"Mahal..." 

"What do you want? Tell me, gagawin ko lahat." 

"Just fucking eat me out." Baekhyun suddenly feels so powerful sa posisyon nila. Madalang lumuhod para sa kanya si Chanyeol at sa pagkakataong ito, parang doble yata ang ibig sabihin ng pag-luhod n'ya. 

Luhod na humihingi ng tawad o luhod na susubo ng tite? Pili ka, anong mas gusto mo? 

Sa isip isip ni Baekhyun, BOTH. 

"Okay," sagot no Chanyeol bago kinuha sa isang kamay ang tite ni Baekhyun at dinilaan ang hiwa sa ulo nito. "Hmm, you taste so damn good." 

Bumibilis na ang paghinga ni Baekhyun sa bawat sipsip ni Chanyeol sa ulo ng tite n'ya. Ang isang kamay pa nito ay umikot na sa may pwet n'ya, nilalaro ang butas n'yang basang basa na. 

Sinalsal ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun habang mariin na sinisipsip ang ulo nito, savoring every drop of his pre-cum. Hindi na magkandamayaw sa pag-pigil ng ungol so Baekhyun, ni hindi pa nga naka-hubad si Chanyeol eh. Paano pa kungakita nito ang magandang hubog ng fiance n'ya?

"Ugh..." Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang palad ni Chanyeol sa tite n'ya at tinulak ang mukha nito hanggang sa naisubo na lahat ni Chanyeol ang kabuuan n'ya. 

When he drew back, there's a string of saliva that connected on his lip and Baekhyun's tip. Inabot n'ya ito with his finger, pinatid sa gitna at tinikman ang sariling humahalo na sa laway ng isa. 

"Tayo," 

"Naka-tayo na, kanina pa." nangaasar na sagot ni Chanyeol. 

He rolls his eyes at binitbit patayo si Chanyeol sa tenga nito. 

"No, I'm sorry- ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" nang binitawan ni Baekhyun ang tenga n'ya, mabilis na minasahe ito ni Chanyeol. "Mahal naman eh, are you into BDSM or something?" 

"Puro ka kasi kagaguhan. Pag ikaw tinulugan kita, ewan ko na lang." 

Hinatak n'ya ang tshirt ni Chanyeol, senyales na pinapaghubad na ito. Bilang masunurin, isa isa nang tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang mga damit hanggang sa boxers na lang n'ya ang natira. 

"Ikaw naman luluhod?" ngisi nito. 

But instead of kneeling, lumakad patungo sa kama sa Baekhyun at tumuwad, angat ang matambok na pwet. With one hand, he reaches behind at binuklat ang isang pisngi para ilantad kay Chanyeol ang butas. 

"Didn't I say eat me out?" he smiles devilishly which draws the other towards him. Ngitian ka ba naman ng sobrang landi habang pinagmamalaki sa iyo ang butas n'yang umiiyak na para sa tite?

Tinukod ni Chanyeol ang isang tuhod sa kama bago yumuko at hinipan ang butas ni Baekhyun. With this alone, napapaigtad na ang isa. 

What more noong dinilaan na n'ya? Syempre, napa-ungol na. 

"Mahal, gusto mo ba talaga marinig tayo ng pamilya natin ha?" he chuckles habang nageenjoy sa nangyayari kay Baekhyun. Lalong ibinuka ni Chanyeol ang mga pisngi nito at walang pasabing pinasok ang dila n'ya sa masikip na butas ni Baekhyun. 

Isang buwang walang kantot, paano nakaya ni Baekhyun yun? 

He screams against the pillow to muffle his noises, pero kung s'ya ang papapiliin mas gusto n'yang mag-ingay dahil mas nalilibugan si Chanyeol sa ganon. Yun nga lang, hindi pwede dito. 

Ayaw n'ya na abutan sila ng mga Park na parang putang umiiyak sa sarap because Chanyeol is fucking his hole with his tongue. 

"Ah, s-shit! Gago, ang sarap, Mahal!" Dinidiin nya ang mukha ng isa sa butas n'ya para mas lalong lumalim ang pasok ng dila nito pero hindi pa rin s'ya makuntento. "F-Fing- Ah! Shit! Mahal, fingers please." 

Chanyeol pulls back with a smug face bago kumagat sa isang pisngi ng pwet n'ya at tumayo. Sinasalsal na n'ya ang sarili n'ya, sa mga ungol pa lang ni Baekhyun lalabasan na s'ya pero pinigilan n'ya. 

"Spit," tinapat n'ya ang dalawang daliri sa bibig ni Baekhyun and the latter did as told, slicking his fingers with his saliva habang pinapasadahan ng dila n'ya ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol. "Good boy, baby." 

Chanyeol returns behind Baekhyun and circled his fingers around the puckering hole, making his beautifully wrecked fiancee cry. 

"Please, Mahal ipasok mo na! Stretch me open and then- ah!" hiyaw nito nang ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang dalawang daliri ng sabay. 

"And then what?" yumuko ito at bumulong sa tenga ni Baekhyun. 

Panting, he replied. "A-And then... fuck me till I'm dry." 

Napakagat sa labi si Chanyeol sa narinig n'ya. Tumayo ito muli at sinimulan ang pag-kantot ng daliri n'ya kay Baekhyun, sadyang binabangga ang sensitibong parte sa loob nito. 

His fingers prodded Baekhyun's prostate, hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang paglabas ng ungol n'ya at kahit may unan na nala-takip sa bibig ay palakas pa rin ng palakas ang ungol na tumatagos sa pintuan ng kwarto. 

"Sir?" 

Sabay silang napatigil nang marinig ang boses ng isa sa mga maid. Marahang kumakatok ito sa pinto at tinanong kung ayos lang ba sila sa loob. 

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun up at mahinang inutos, "Answer her, baby." he continues ramming his fingers up his little fiancee's tight ass which made it impossible for Baekhyun to speak. 

Tanging ungol ang lumalabas sa bibig n'ya sa tuwing binubuksan n'ya ito. 

"Sir CY? Sir Baekhyun?" 

"I didn't lock the door, you know?" bulong muli ni Chanyeol. 

Napadilat ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig. Ibig sabihin, pwedeng pwede silang makita ng maid na ganito ang sitwasyon? Tangina. 

"Answer her before she barges in, baby. Unless... you want an audience while I fill you ass with my cu-"

"Ayos lang po kami, M-Manang! Ayos lang!" 

"Okay, Sir! Akala ko ho kung sinong umiiyak. Good night po!"

"G-Good night, Manang! Hnng, fuck!" mahinang halinghing n'ya sa huling sinabi habang dinidiin ni Chanyeol ang daliri sa prostate n'ya. 

Nagkanda-tulo na ang tite n'ya sa kama, basang basa mula sa pre-cum n'ya. 

"Fuck, teka! Ah, Chanyeol wait-"

Lumatay ang palad nito sa pisngi ng pwet n'ya. "What did you call me?" 

Oo nga pala, sa kama kapag sila na lang dalawa, hindi na Chanyeol ang tawag n'ya dito. "D-Daddy- oh, fuck! Shit, lalabasan na ako D-Daddy!" 

Sumirit ang mainit na tamod mula sa tite ni Baekhyun at napaliyad na lang s'ya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol habang mahinang umuungol at nanginginig sa tindi ng sarap.

Mas lalong binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pag-finger sa kanya together with his hand jacking his overstimulated dick. 

"W-Wait! Daddy, teka l- ah! Stop!" 

Pilit n'yang hinahatak ang kamay ni Chanyeol mula sa tite n'ya pero patuloy lang ito sa pagsalsal sa kanya, dinidiin ang pagpisil sa namumulang ulo nito.

"Fuck! Tama na!" 

"Tama na? Hindi pa nga kita kinakantot ng tite ko, anong tama na?" Chanyeol chuckles with such a low tone, pang-kama na talaga ang boses n'ya. 

Dinagdagan pa nito ang daliri sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun na nagpabagsak na sa kanya sa kama, lupaypay na naka-dapa. 

"Sayang, sana nadala natin yung butt plug mo. The one you gave me before? You would have looked so fucking gorgeous kung suot mo yun. I'll make you wear it habang kasama natin sila Mom. Habang kausap mo si Ate. Habang kumakain tayong lahat. I'll make you wear that and make sure na mapapa-ungol kang parang puta sa harap nila." 

The thought excites them both. Minsan na nilang nagawa yun noon during an event his family hosted. 

Baekhyun wore the vibrating butt plug habang naka-set ito sa low, magdamag na nakikihalubilo sa mga bisita na parang walang iniindang naninigas na tite sa loob ng pantalon n'ya. 

Chanyeol turned the level to medium habang nasa stage sila ng buong pamilya at nagbibigay ng speech ang ama n'ya. Si Baekhyun, halos mangisay na lang doon pero pinigilan n'ya. 

That night, Chanyeol fucked Baekhyun inside the leisure room, on the pool table. 

"You remember, right?"

"Chanyeol, just fuck me na! Ano ba kasi!" 

Isang palo na naman ang tinamo ng pwet n'ya bna nasundan pa ng sampu. Chanyeol didn't stop hanggang malamog ang pisngi ng pwet nito, watching as his fat ass jiggled to every slap. 

"Chanyeol? Bakit Chanyeol? You can't call me Chanyeol when I'm fucking you, di ba? Why are you so impatient? Titing tite ka na? Bakit, sino ba ang may ayaw magpa-kantot? Di ba, ikaw?"

"Well, it was your fault!" 

Nodding, he levels his head with Baekhyun's ass again. "That's why I said babawi ako, baby. Let me make it up to you." He directly spits inside the gaping hole bago mabilis na tumayos ay ipinasok ang tite n'ya sa butas nito. 

Sobrang tagal nilang hindi nag-sex which is why lalong sumikip si Baekhyun. It feels like the first time ulit and Chanyeol will be damned if he doesn't fuck his fiancee tonight until he gets him pregnant again. 

Ibinaon n'ya ang tite n'ya hanggang maisagad sa butas ni Baekhyun habang halos mabaliw na kaka-ungol sa unan ang isa, mahigpit na naka-kapit sa bedsheet ng kama habang sinasalubong ang pag-baon ni Chanyeol. 

"Putangina... Mahal, ang sarap mo talaga. Hindi ako titigil kakatira sa iyo ngayong gabi hangga't di ko nasusundan ng kapatid si Yohan. Bubuntisin ulit kitang puta ka." 

Sinimulang barurutin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun hanggang mapuno ang kwarto ng tunog ng paghahampasan ng balat nila at ang malagkit na tunog ng pagkaka-konekta ng mga katawan nila. 

Hindo nagtagal, hinugot ni Chanyeol ang sarili at pinatagilid sa kama si Baekhyun. He positions himself behind him at binuhat ang isang binti nito. 

It's the position they loved to do noong buntis si Baekhyun. Kahit ngayong nanganak na ito, gustong gusto pa rin s'ya ni Chanyeol tirahin ng patagilid dahil iba ang lalim na naaabot ng tite n'ya sa anggulong ito. 

"Tangina, I'm gonna cum again! Shit! Shit! Daddy- ah!" for the second time that night, Baekhyun cums on his stomach habang si Chanyeol, tuloy ang pagbayo sa kanya habang sinasalubong n'ya ng goling ang bawat galaw nito.

The latter kisses him hard and it didn't take a while bago nilabasan din ito sa loob ni Baekhyun. 

"Ah! Baekhyun, I love you! I love you! Fuck! Ayan na! Take it!" 

The both of them spent a quiet minute before Chanyeol rolls on his back pero hindi n'ya binitawan si Baekhyun at hinayaang mahiga ito sa dibdib n'ya. 

"Fuck..." their bodies are still connected, walang may gustong gumalaw. "I love you, Chanyeol." 

"I love you more, Baekhyun ko." 

He smiles upon hearing the softness in his fiance's voice. There's a sudden change in his tone compared sa brute tone nito kanina. 

Chanyeol peppers his shoulder with kisses habang nakayakap ang mga braso sa may tyan n'ya. 

Baekhyun wiggles out of his grasp. "Sandali, bababa na ako-" 

"No!" humigpit ang yakap nito sa kanya. 

"Ang bigat ko!" 

"Hindi! Stay nga kasi! We're note yet done."

Groaning, Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol's cheek lightly. "Anong hindi pa tapos?! Pagod na ako! Maaga pa tayo sa strawberry farm bukas."

"Tsk, wag na tayong sumama. Let Mom and Dad take care of Yohan muna." 

"Gago ka ba? I looked forward to going there, anong wag na sumama?" 

"Ihh, love we can always go there anytime naman eh! Yung bahay natin, papalagyan ko na ng garden, it's almost ready for us naman na eh." 

"Baliw ka ba? Strawberries won't grow doon no! The weather isn't good enough to grow straw-" 

Chanyeol huffs. "Basta! Let's not leave na kasi tomorrow, na-miss kita eh? Can you feel it? Tigas na tigas na naman ako sa loob mo, Mahal oh?" 

Natatawang napa-iling ito sa kanya. "Ano ka ba naman? Pinaglihi ka ba sa Red Bull?"

"I've only cum once, ikaw twice na. Pantayin natin ang score." 

"Fine." Baekhyun sits up at walang ano anong sinakyan si Chanyeol nang naka-talikod dito. Baekhyun looks back woth a smirk on his pretty face. "Ganyan ba?" 

"Yan, fuck! Sige pa, Mahal... don't fucking stop!" hawak n'ya ito sa balakang, guiding his fiancee's movement hanggang sa bumilis ang pag-grind nito sa kanya. 

Baekhyun kneels on his knees at sinimulang magtaas baba, purposely letting his ass jiggle as it hit Chanyeol's pubis. 

"Ah! Daddy, fuck mo pa ako!" 

Chanyeol sits up at sumandal sa headboard ng kama bago hinablot at itinaas ang isang binti ni Baekhyun, letting him fuck the latter deeper and harder. 

"Ano, masarap? Na-miss mo magpa-kantot sa akin, ha? Gutom na gutom sa tite ko yang butas mo, shit! Sobrang sikip mo, puta ka." 

"Puta mo ako, fuck me harder!" 

Chanyeol withdraws all of a sudden na ikina-inis ni Baekhyun. Pumosisyon ito sa ibaba n'ya at sinubo ang utong bago sinipsip ang gatas na para dapat sa anak nila. 

"Fuck, Chanyeol wag mong ubusin-" naudlot ang mga salita n'ya nang muli s'yang binayo nito hanggang sa umikot ang mga mata n'ya. 

"Bubuntisin kita ulit so you'll give me more of this," hingal na sabi nito habang pinipisil ang isang dede ni Baekhyun na nagpapasirit ng mainit n'yang gatas direkta sa bibig ni Chanyeol. "Gusto mo ba yon? I'll fuck you every single day if you want me to, sa'yo lang ang tite ko. Sa'yo lang lahat ng tamod ko. Sa'yo lang ako." 

In a matter of seconds, sabay silang nilabasan. 

Chanyeol finally rolls off of him kasabay ng pag-hugot ng matabang tite nito sa butas n'yang nalunod na sa tamod. 

"Gago ka... inaagawan mo pa ng gatas ang anak natin." 

With a huge smirk, Chanyeol replies. "Yohan should learn how to share."


End file.
